


I love Science

by Inalandofmythandtimeofmagic



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Song fic, hank green - Freeform, i love science, two lil dorks jumping on the bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 01:19:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10934001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inalandofmythandtimeofmagic/pseuds/Inalandofmythandtimeofmagic
Summary: Logans loves Science and Prince loves to sing.A little flufflet inspiredby Hank Green's I F* Love Science (clean version)





	I love Science

Prince was having the time of his life, dancing and jumping around to his Disney list as his boyfriend tried to get some work done. He spun around and noticed Logic smiling at him affectionately. 

“Come, sing with me babe!” He said extending a hand down to him from his place on Logic’s bed. 

“You know that’s not really my thing.” 

“Come on, isn’t there a song that just makes you want to move. That you can’t help but sing along to?” Roman grinned when the other flushed. “There is! I knew it! Turn it on and we’ll dance.” 

“No it’s dumb, and I need to get this done.” 

Prince flopped to a seated position on the bed so he could look his boyfriend in the eye. “Will you play it for me please?” 

Flushing redder than Roman has ever seen, Logic turned to the laptop, turning off the Disney mix and calling up his song. 

Can you even imagine  
Way back in the past when  
We thought that storms were caused by  
petty gods  
fighting on top of a mountain

and yeah, I like a good story  
but eventually it's gonna bore me  
If it doesn't have that truth  
That incontrovertible, testable, repeatable proof

Roman smiled at is embarrassed boyfriend who couldn’t help singing along. He pulled him up onto the bed, laughing in delight when the chorus came on and Logan began to headbanging and dancing wildly. 

 

I love science  
And I love Charles Darwin  
Cause I don't think it's bold to question what you're told  
If you're told the world's a thousand years old  
There's nothing here to argue against  
It's a process not an ideology  
And I love science

Roman was a little awestruck and ridiculously in love as he watched his bright eyed boyfriend. Logan grabbed a pen off his night stand and used it as a microphone as both boys continued to jump and dance like idiots.

 

By the time the song was over they were flushed and out of breath. Prince flopped onto his back on the bed, laughing when Logic landed with a thud next to him. 

“You probably already know this, but I love science.” 

“You probably already know this, but I love you.” 

He rolled over and kissed his boyfriend, who was to busy laughing to kiss him back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, leave your thoughts or come find my on tumblr @inalandofmythandtimeofmagic


End file.
